Hospital beds are typically provided with a rail assembly on at least one longitudinal side, if not both longitudinal sides. The rail assemblies are provided to ensure the patient does not accidentally fall from the bed. At least one of the rail assemblies needs to be movable from a raised position to a lowered position so that the patient may leave the bed.
A disadvantage of the above discussed rail assemblies is that in the raised position they inhibit health professionals caring for the patient, while in the lowered position do not aide in retaining the patient in the bed when caring for the patient.